Materials for use in well treatment operations are typically manufactured at dedicated facilities remote from wellsites where the materials will ultimately be used. Such materials can include proppants, diverters or other types of materials. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of producing materials for use in well treatment operations.